The Kaiju Lords vs. The JLA
Kaiju Lords vs. JLA is an Upcoming Death Battle by Thetmartens, and is his first Season Finale. Introduction The Toughest heroes of the DC/MARVELverse vs. the toughest Kaiju! Will the kaiju lords destroy the JLA? Interlude Wiz: Today, the toughest of the tough face off. Boomstick: Godzilla, Mothra, and King Ghidorah. the kaiju lords. Wiz: and Super-Soldier, Iron Lantern, Angelhawk, Canary, and Mariner. the JLA. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Kaiju Lords Godzilla Wiz: Godzilla is the Toughest of the Kaiju Lords. he is a Massive creature, and his strength is proportionate. Boomstick: Godzilla has been able to lift Keizer Ghidorah, who weighs 1,000 Tons. he has also survived a Black hole, and the Absolute Zero Cannon. Wiz: Godzilla can channel atomic energy into a short range Nuclear Pulse, or an Atomic Heat Ray, a laser beam of pure radiation. he can also attack with his Tail, an epic Drop Kick, and his fangs and claws. Boomstick: Godzilla is weak to Cadmium, as it lowers his atomic energy. he also has the red spiral ray, which can obliterate the more powerful Spacegodzilla, Super Mechagodzilla, and Keizer Ghidorah Wiz: Godzilla isn't called the King for nothing. (Godzilla Roars.) Mothra Wiz: Mothra is a Gigantic Moth creature. She can Shoot Silk from her abdomen, fire an Ultrasonic Laser from her antennae, and spray Poisonous Powder that can paralyze her foes. Boomstick: Mothra is a very Agile Foe, being able to fly at Mach speeds, outmaneuver Godzilla's Atomic ray, and flying a group of Islanders away from an explosion. Wiz: Mothra has tanked hits from Godzilla, and defeated and sealed away Desghidorah in the ancient past. Boomstick: Mothra has a Magical Property. she was able to seal away Battra and Godzilla in 1992, and Desghidorah in Prehistoric times. Wiz: Mothra is the most Intelligent Kaiju Lord. She has negotiated with Japan and the World through her Priestesses, the Elias. in 2003, she gave Japan an Ultimatum. Destroy Kiryu or Be Destroyed. Boomstick: the Elias are extremely important to Mothra. if they are taken from her, she will go after them, destroying anything - or anyone - in her Path. Wiz: Mothra is considered a Goddess, and should be treated as such. (Mothra Roars) King Ghidorah Wiz: King Ghidorah is an 8 headed Dragon that slowly grows its heads. Boomstick: Wiz, are you drunk? because I only see 3 heads Wiz: Let me finish. Ghidorah was interrupted before he could grow all of his heads, and emerged with only three heads. Boomstick: o..k...? anyways.., Ghidorah is Larger than Godzilla himself and is considered Godzilla's Archrival. he can fly using a zero gravity field, so even if one of his wings is damaged, he can keep on flying. Wiz: King Ghidorah can fire Bolts of Gravity Lightning from his 3 Heads, create Gusts, and use his two tails fluently in combat. he can become the Ancient Dragon King Ghidorah if he can merge with the souls of Baragon and Mothra. Boomstick: In Ancient Dragon King Form, Ghidorah can fly at mach speeds and paralyze his opponents. Wiz: Ghidorah is a powerhouse. he has taken hits from Godzilla and Rodan, and fought 11 of earth's mightiest monsters. Boomstick: and these are some of his downfalls too.. he was easily defeated by Godzilla and Rodan, was killed by Godzilla 3 separate times, and is usually mind controlled. Wiz: King Ghidorah's Title is the all-powerful space monster, and for good reason. G-Force Operator: It's King Ghidorah! (King Ghidorah Flies down) JLA Super-Soldier Wiz: Clark Kent was an average man during World War II. during the war, he participated in a special program. Boomstick: He was injected with Mystery juice, then tanned in pure solar radiation. he emerged as Super-Soldier, the ass-kicking, Nazi Annihilating Super Hero!! Wiz: Super-Soldier's Abilities include Flight, Heat vision, x-ray vision, Super Strength, heightened senses and reflexes, and heightned intelligence. Boomstick: the Super-Soldier also carries around a large shield with Superman's Icon on it. he doesn't just use it for defense though, much like Cap, he'll Hurl that Mother F**ker At anything! Wiz: The Shield is made of Proto-Adamantium and Vibranium. the combination of these two metals make it bounce off targets with only minor loss of velocity. Deja vu? Boomstick: Super-Soldier had singlehandedly won the war, however he was supposedly killed when he fought Ultra-Metallo. Wiz: many, MANY years later, the rest of the JLA members in this fight found the Super-Soldier encased in an Iceberg. Boomstick: Much to their delight, Clark Lived! Now on to the next hero! Iron Lantern Wiz: Iron Lantern is a cross of Iron-Man and the Green Lantern. Boomstick: Iron Lantern's Suit gives him Energy Projection, Energy Constructs, Flight, Repulsor Rays, Super Human Strength and Durability. Wiz: Iron Lantern has taken down Many a foe. he has taken down Madame Sapphire, Great White, and Mandarinestro, his Arch-Enemy. Boomstick: the Iron Lantern's suit has a limited power reserve, and if it's depeleted, he's as good as dead against the Kaiju Lords. Wiz: Iron Lantern is no pushover though. Canary Wiz: perhaps the oddest combination on this list, Canary is a combination of Hawkeye and the Black Canary. Boomstick: Canary is an expert archer, and has a sonic cry. she was one of the main forces in taking down Thanoseid, with the help of her fellow heroes and Dr. Strangefate. Wiz: other than that.. we actually couldn't find anything about her, however, it is safe to say that her strength and usefulness is about as equal to hawkeye and canary combined. oh boy. Boomstick: well at least she's not ENTIRELY useless if she runs out of arrows. Angelhawk Wiz: Not much is known about Angelhawk, however it is known that he can fly using metamutant wings, and he is quite proficient in his spiked mace. Boomstick: he has a slight healing factor, and has achieved peak human condition. Angelhawk truly is the most mysterious JLA founder. Mariner Boomstick: is he twice as useless? or more useful? Wiz: Arthur Mckenzie is a mix of Aquaman and Namor. he is an expert swimmer, uses a trident, and can communicate with fish. Boomstick: Arthur's powers are very limited. he can only really use his powers in water, but he IS the king of the ocean, and can summon all of it's denizens to him. Death Battle! Boomstick: Alright, the combatants are set! it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!! (Cut to the ocean outside of the JLA's Headquarters. most of the JLA were discussing plans on taking down crime, Mariner, however, was swimming in the ocean, keeping a watch for enemies) Mariner (via radio): Guys, i'm sensing something large in the ocean, and whatever it is, it's not listening to me.. (Laughing from every other JLA member is heard over the radio) Angelhawk: i'll fly over to check on Arty. (He flew over, and noticed the two large shadows of King Ghidorah and Mothra over the ocean. underneath the ocean, Mariner saw the unknown signal. Godzilla.) Angelhawk: JLA, We have two inbound bogeys headed from the- (Godzilla burst out of the water, carrying a bloodied Mariner, the JLA member dying in Godzilla's jaws.) "oh my GOD it got Arthur! there are now 3 creatures inbound!" ANNOUNCER: FIGHT! Super-Soldier, Canary, and Iron Lantern in his suit busted out of the JLA building. they looked up at the towering foes. Super-Soldier: Come on, JLA, we've taken down Galactiac and Thanoseid, we can take these three creatures out! Canary: I think we should have listened to those women a few months back... (Flashback of the Elias negotiating with the JLA on Mothra's behalf, warning of destruction) Super soldier flew up and threw his Shield at the creatures, bouncing off of each of Ghidorah's Heads, Mothra, and Godzilla's chest. Canary shot her arrows at Mothra's wings, but to a very minimal effect. mothra sprayed some silk out on the JLA, immobilizing them. Godzilla, Mothra, and Ghidorah all used their beam attacks, causing a huge crater in the ground, completely annihilating Canary and Super-Soldier. Iron Lantern: ha! my suit will protect me! he flew up and fired repulsor rays at Ghidorah, blowing through one of his wings. Ghidorah gave chase, flying with his Zero Gravity Field. Angelhawk made the mistake of flying near Godzilla's large maw, and he met with the remains of Arthur's suit. meanwhile, iron lantern had ran out of fuel, crashing. Ghidorah blasted the suit with gravity lightning, destroying it. Announcer: QUINTUPLE K.O.! Analysis Wiz: let us explain before you kill us. the JLA were clearly outmatched. the Kaiju Lords were many, many times more powerful, and with their high pain tolerances, they shouldn't have been affected by the JLA's onslaught. Boomstick: the JLA is D E A D. Wiz: the winners are the Kaiju Lords. Next time on Season 2! Two creatures. Both turn much more powerful when enraged, and are very dangerous and powerful. the Super Ape vs. the Super Saiyan. GOKU VS RAJANG. Category:Thetmartens Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Toho vs Amalgam Comics' themed Battles